rainbow_saga_gsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gothic Castle Tips
Introduction Rainbow Saga's fifth hero instance is The Gothic Castle, which consists of five vampire-laden maps where you may find a Ghost Knight drop. Map 1 In The Gothic Castle's first area, you'll encounter a number of ghosts that must be killed before moving onto the next section. Map 2 Once you take care of the enemies located at the entrance, you'll have to deal with a number of spike traps in your path. Keep an eye out for a light above the trap, and be sure to dodge the spikes as soon as you see the light. With those behind you, make your way up the rope, and try to discover the pattern in the area ahead so that you can jump through. You can stand on the table below without falling down. If you do fall, you won't take any damage if you land on the fissure located between the spikes. Map 3 In the third area, you'll face off against the Vampire Steward boss. He wields three different attacks that you'll want to be prepared for. Vampire Steward's Skills: 1. Bat Bomb: When the boss says, “Ha?! My cute babies, kill them!” a number of bat bombs will appear in random locations that will deal a huge amount of damage. Do your best to dodge them, and cross your fingers that they don't appear on both sides of you. 2. Rose Thorn: Another of the Steward's skills involves dropping rose thorns from the sky. Fortunately, you'll be given the opportunity to avoid them by looking out for a dark shadow on the ground. As soon as you see this, run out of the way. 3. Rose Vine: After the Steward speaks, areas of the ground will turn yellow, indicating that vines are about to begin growing . Stay away from these – touching them is fatal! Map 4 Defeat the maids located above the spike near the entrance, and move on toward the flame projector. You'll know it's about to unleash its fire attack because of a circle that appears, so be sure to keep a close eye on it. Above the flame projector is a row of spikes. Make your way through while avoiding the areas where you see glitter. Beyond the spikes are another two flame projectors. Avoid those and make your way to the platform on the right, where you can teleport to the final area in The Gothic Castle. Map 5 This last area is home to the Archbishop boss, for which you'll need plenty of potions to keep your HP up. When you jump off the platform, you'll find that the ground is covered in a Blood Mist. By stepping in it, you'll take constant damage for 50 seconds, so place an auto refill device on the high ground and don't hesitate to make use of your potions throughout the battle. The Archbishop's Skills: 1. Ghost Princess: The Archbishop will summon a number of Ghost Princesses to fight at his side. Holy Knights should make use of skills like Taunt and Sacred Storm to keep these enemies attacking them, rather than other classes. 2. Bat: In addition to ghosts, the Archbishop will also summon a number of bats who will fly at players, dealing damage on contact. 3. Take This: When you see the Archbishop cry out, “Check it out! Take this!” he'll attack with his wand, creating a blue light that deals a large amount of damage. There is a momentary pause before the attack begins, giving you an opportunity to dodge it. Category:Rainbow Saga Instance Tips